A New Army
by Cristy Daae
Summary: a 'what if' tale of life after harry's death and the fight to stop Voldemort. Written in collaboration with my BF, well mostly written by him.
1. Prologue

**Mostly written by My BF, and uploaded with permission by him. I thought this was just TOO GOOD of a story to not share. I hope you enjoy it on behalf of the both of us.**

Prologue

A New Army

It just wasn't meant to be.

He was all we could have hoped for, the salvation for all mankind, wizard and Muggle alike. He inspired us to fight when all hope seemed lost, to resist despite the overwhelming odds. He was the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the one man who would ultimately defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. It seemed too good to be true.

And in the end it was.

In one night the fate of the magical world shifted. Whatever it was that drove him to face the Dark Lord alone lead to our destruction. The thundering cheers of the Death Eaters as they approached the castle, Voldemort leading the way, sent fear clutching at our hearts. Hagrid's grieving expression revealed to us what was held in his arms. The shock that over took me upon seeing Harry's lifeless body paralyzed me. With Harry Potter dead at Lord Voldemort's feet, our final symbol of hope against tyranny and evil had fallen, never to rise again.

I felt only blind rage. In my fury, I ran toward Voldemort, Gryffindor's sword in my hands, and killed his precious pet snake, Nagini. It was the least I could do for my friend. The battle continued, but we had no chance; with our leader gone, we lost all sense of self-control. We were so blinded by grief and agony that we left ourselves exposed to Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. Some of us retreated, knowing that it was a lost cause to keep fighting. Others fought to the bitter end, feeling that there was nothing left to live for.

Those of us who managed to escape Hogwarts retreated to our homes to gather what we could carry and then went abroad, in search of a more peaceful place in which Voldemort had no power. I felt more alone than ever; not only was the Chosen One dead, but I was cut off from all of my friends and allies. I had to face a new life with no familiar faces by my side.

Over the next few weeks, the world was flooded with news of what had become of the United Kingdom: Voldemort had declared himself the new headmaster at Hogwarts, Pius Thicknesse remained the Minister, and the Death Eaters had declared open warfare on Muggles and Muggle-supporters alike. Witches and wizards from all across the world were outraged about the atrocities, but nobody seemed prepared to do anything about it. We simply had to accept that we had lost; our home was no longer our own and we had to abandon all that we once knew.

But I knew it was far from over. I knew that one day, there would be a new army, and a new generation that would take up the mantle of this war and among them, and a leader would rise and bring Lord Voldemort and his reign to an end.


	2. Chapter 1 SouthEastern Sorcery Academy

**A/N: Slow start but the action gets better next chapter! PLEASE R&R!!!!! _ grrr!**

Chapter 1

South-Eastern Sorcery Academy

Louis McAllister sat in one of the middle desks in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, impatiently tapping his quill against the sheet of paper in front of him. His professor was late and winter break was just one hour away from starting. The classroom was like any of the other professors' rooms at South-Eastern Sorcery Academy. It had the standard cabinets filled with specimens of dark magical creatures, and a chalk board. The windows were vaulted.

It was the little things that made the room interesting. Upon the window sill sat the professor's favorite decoration; a gray cactus-like plant that seemed to purr as it sat in the warmth of the sun_._ Over the top of the black board was a quote in gold ink upon a scarlet background: _'Every great witch or wizard in history started out as nothing more than a student.'_ Louis stared at the quote, the smallest hint of a smile curling the edges of his mouth. As he stared, he felt something hit him on the forearm. Turning to see what it was, he found his friend Derek Harper grinning. Derek raised his eyebrows and nodded to Louis' desk. Louis picked up the note and opened it.

'_You daydreaming, or thinking about ways to ask her tomorrow?_' the note read. With a mock- somber grimace, Louis responded. A commotion alerted Louis to his professor's arrival. He tossed the note back as Professor Robert Blackard strode down the room. He sat down at his desk, a stoic expression on his face. Immediately, the class settled down.

"Good afternoon, class. I apologize for my tardiness," The professor began with a subtle British accent "I was in a meeting with the headmaster over some rather distressing news. He bid me inform you of the current condition of the state of the union. As you all know, England is in the tyrannical grip of Lord Voldemort."

There was a momentary pause in which Professor Blackard surveyed the expressions of his pupils, and then stared out the window.

"As of late," he continued, "Death Eater activity has been reported not only in England, but also in other nations as well. It is my belief that Lord Voldemort and his followers are on the move and it may only be a matter of time before they attempt to spread their influence to the United States. Despite what many may believe the vast oceans can only provide us so much protection. If we continue to ignore the growing threat of his power, we may find ourselves in a very grave situation."

His focus returned to the faces of his students. He was not surprised to see that many of them were looking upon him in fear. Except for one. Louis was staring absentmindedly at the window.

"But you need not live your life in fear," he added with a soft smile. "As long as all of you remain _constantly alert to your surroundings, _I am sure that all of you will be able to handle yourself just fine. Isn't that right, Mr. McAllister?"

Louis glanced back at Blackard, that careless smile on his face. "I don't know, Professor. It could be right. But it could be left."

The rest of the class burst into laughter, the tension of the previous conversation instantly dispelled. Blackard shook his head, barely suppressing his smile.

"Very amusing, Louis," he replied coolly. "Perhaps you would honor me with some more of your humor after class in detention?"

"Are you giving me a choice?" Louis said.

"No, not really," Blackard chuckled. "As I was saying," he said, as though there had been no interruption, "Do not let this upset you. There is no reason to not enjoy your break as long as you remain observant to the goings on in your hometown. You have the rest of the class period for your own use." The class immediately broke up into the normal clicks.

"Dude, you are my hero!" Derek stated, pulling a chair up to Louis' desk. Louis leaned back in his seat, accepting the praise. He looked out of the corner of his eye to find a blonde girl glancing at him, an amused look on her features. Feeling rather pleased with himself, Louis gave her a winning grin. Sarah Callahan was the reason he liked to play the fool. He always relished the moments that she watched him and he hoped that she felt the same way about him. With a wink she turned back to her friends.

"Hey, Earth to Louis," Derek's voice seemed so distant to the thoughts Louis was consumed in. "So what's the deal? Are you gonna make a move at my party tomorrow night or not? I don't think you'll have a problem, man, I'm pretty sure you're the only reason she's even bothering to come at all."

"Oh, come on," Louis scoffed. "She wants to come because everyone else is going to be there."

"Okay, maybe," Derek admitted. "But when I invited her, she specifically asked me if you were gonna be there. She wants you, dude, so don't screw this up!"

"Yeah, you're right," Louis said sheepishly, averting his eyes to her once more. "So you got any tips? Oh, wait, never mind. I think I can do okay without the infinite wisdom of the master of love and courtship."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Derek retorted. "I can't help it that all the girls I go after turn out to be crazy."

"I dunno," Louis muttered. "I heard most of them were normal _before_ you started dating them."

They spent the rest of the class discussing the upcoming Christmas party. At five o'clock sharp, the bell rang throughout the hidden St. Augustine building.

"Hey, Louis," Sarah's voice filtered over the commotion of scraping chairs and excited voices. "Good luck." And with that, she left the room.

Though Louis tried to escape the classroom unnoticed, Professor Blackard motioned him to the front desk. Grinning, Louis waited until his peers had left before speaking to Blackard.

"Come on, Professor, you know I was just having some fun. You're not going to give me lines on the last day of the semester, are you? That would ruin the whole Christmas spirit."

"Perhaps," Blackard replied. "But I suppose if you haven't learned from the one hundred other times I gave you lines, one more time certainly won't help get the message through."

Louis laughed openly now. "You'd think I was trying to make life difficult for you or something."

"And you're not?"

"I'm trying to keep life interesting for you!" Louis chortled. "Grading papers and watching Derek Stun himself must get boring after a while!"

"Yes, I suppose you do keep me on my toes," Blackard said, amused. Reaching toward his cupboard, he looked back at Louis. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please," said Louis, becoming serious at last. He walked toward the window and the plant resting on the ledge. "Your _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ seems to be doing well," he added, stroking the plant with the tips of his fingers.

"Oh, yes," Blackard replied, handing Louis a steaming cup. "She does love the sun, but this winter air does not agree well with her. One chilly gust and she becomes quite irritable."

Still smiling, Blackard returned to his seat and gestured Louis to the desk in front of his. As Louis sat down, Blackard spoke to him.

"Louis," he began, "You need to be more focused, not just here in the classroom, but in the real world as well. These are dark times we face; an enemy once separated from us by the Atlantic is now on our doorstep and we must remain constantly on the alert for any suspicious activities. I had hoped to hold you as a role model, a standard for others to live up to. I believe that you are that role model; I would just like to see more maturity out of you. You are certainly one of the brightest minds I have ever had the honor of teaching at this academy. You are very knowledgeable in every field, especially here in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know that your parents are very proud of you, given that their only son wishes to follow in their footsteps as an Auror. I just think that if you want people to look to you as a leader, you must prove that you're the one most suited to lead them."

Slightly embarrassed with himself, Louis smiled and looked at Blackard.

"Thank you, sir," he said quietly. "It means a great deal, hearing such supporting words coming from you. I will do my best to not let you down."

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will exceed any expectations I have of you, my boy," Blackard replied. "Now," he added, looking at the clock on the wall, "I believe you have served your allotted time for detention. You may go."

"Thanks, Professor Blackard," said Louis, shaking Blackard's hand. "You have a good Christmas."

"Thank you, Louis, you do the same."

* * * * * * * * *

"So, how'd it go?" Derek asked, falling in step with Louis as they descended the stairs and began crossing the main grounds of the school.

"Oh, he let me have it!"Louis responded, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

They walked toward the entrance gate of the South-Eastern Sorcery Academy, watching their peers hurry excitedly to their respective Portkeys to take them home. They reached the water bottle that would take them to Palm Harbor. While they gathered around the bottle, Louis looked up and spotted Sarah, talking animatedly to one of her friends as they both stood next to an old telephone book. Louis' mind again began to wander as he thought of the party tomorrow, of how after all this time he would finally pluck up the courage to ask her out.

He was wrenched forcibly away from his thoughts and Derek's hand grabbed his own and placed it on the Portkey as the water bottle let off a bright blue glow. The next second he felt the tug at his stomach as the Portkey transported them away from the academy and into the glowing oblivion. Another second later, he felt his feet slam to the ground and he fell backwards as the old bottle bounced away. Standing up and brushing himself off, Louis turned to Derek, who had remained on his feet the whole time. Derek smirked and shook his head.

"Come on, Louis," Derek chuckled. "I know how much you love school and all, but would you really want to stay there for the holiday break? I mean, don't you get enough of it in a year as it is?"

"Yeah, well I already spend, what ten months there. What's two weeks, right?" he replied.

Louis picked up a stone on the ground and began turning over in his hands again and again. Together, the two started the short hike to Louis' house. The weather in Palm Harbor did not much differ from that of St. Augustine, perhaps a few degrees warmer. When they reached Louis' home fifteen minutes later, Derek took his wand from his pocket, ready to Disapparate to his own home less than a mile south away.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Derek said, giving his friend a high five.

"Hang on, Derek," Louis said. "I need a favor."

"Of course, man. What's up?"

"Could you make sure that everyone is distracted while I talk to Sarah tomorrow night?" Louis asked, looking nervous for the first time, continuing to turn the stone in his hand over. "I really don't want her friends or anyone else coming by and—"

"Ruining the moment?" Derek finished. "Yeah, dude, you got it. Just give me some kind of sign before you do and I'll handle the rest."

"Thanks, Derek," Louis said, slightly relieved. "I just don't want to mess this up."

"You won't," Derek replied reassuringly. "Sarah likes you as it is. Just be yourself and the rest will play itself out."

"Good advice," Louis said, grinning. "But wasn't it 'being yourself' that always got you in trouble with girls before?"

"What can I say," Derek shrugged, "I guess I'm just too hot to handle."

"Yeah, that must be it," Louis said, shaking his head.

They shook hands and Derek turned away and Disapparated. Still smiling to himself, Louis dropped the stone and headed towards the front door of his house.


	3. Chapter 2 Palm Harbor, Fl

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Palm Harbor, Fl.**_

Louis arrived at Derek's at a quarter past eight, his nerves a jumbled mess. He'd never been this nervous before.

"Louis! Dude, about time!" Derek laughed in greeting, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How are your parents?" Louis asked. Derek's parents were muggles who had been floored that their son had magical potential. Yet the couple couldn't have been nicer to the wizarding community, even fitting in well.

"Oh, they're manning the punch bowl. They don't want it getting spiked," Derek sniggered. "By the way, Sarah's over there chatting with Diana."

"Oh… uh… Thanks," Louis replied nervously. Derek winked.

"Anytime," He said as Louis walked into the house. The home was packed with Southeastern Students laughing and sipping hot chocolate and punch. He found Sarah, and approached after briefly checking his appearance.

"Sorry to interrupt, Diana. May I borrow Sarah for a moment?" Louis grinned, all confidence and charm. Diana nodded with a meaningful look at her friend. Louis caught Derek's eye and nodded. Derek gave a thumb up before lighting up a Dr. Filibuster's firework, effectively distracting the crowd.

"Sarah, there was something I wanted to ask you," Louis said, his voice almost drowned by the cheers Derek's display was earning. Sarah smiled brilliantly, catching Louis' breath.

"My answer is yes," She replied sparing Louis the effort of asking what they both knew he had wanted to. Louis blinked briefly, his mind stalling out before comprehension dawned on him. He pumped a fist in the air in triumph. Sarah laughed and closed the gap between them. Taking a fistful of Louis' shirt, she kissed him. Sudden gasps filled the room. Louis smirked against Sarah's lips before parting, rolling his eyes. He had expected everyone's reactions would be over the top.

"Yeah, yeah…" He began. He was silenced midsentence. No one was even paying attention to the two of them. All eyes were fixed on one spot in the winter night sky. Louis followed their gazes thinking that everyone was looking at a larger filibuster display. He noticed no one was smiling.

Glowing acidic green, like a scar across the black was the Dark Mark. Louis' heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"Oh my god…"Sarah whispered.

"That's over my home!" Louis gasped. He pushed his way through the crowd, out the French doors, and into Derek's backyard.

"LOUIS, DON'T!" Derek exclaimed, grabbing his friend by the shoulders to stop him from disapparating. "Louis, are you crazy? There could be Death Eaters! Your parent's are Aurors! They can handle themselves," Derek snapped. Louis ignored him, shoving his friends hands of his should. He glared at Derek, but the act did nothing to hide his panic from his friend.

And he was gone.

Sarah and Derek glanced at each other.

"We can't let him go alone," Derek sighed. Sarah had a determined expression on her face as she pulled her wand out of her jeans.

"What are we waiting for?"

Derek nodded grimly. "Everyone stays here! No one is leaving until the morning." Derek directed his orders to the rest of his guests "Remember what Blackwell says, stay alert!"

And with that he took Sarah's hand and they Disapparated.

Louis apparated on the corner of his street. He saw the glowing Dark Mark clearly as it hovered ominously in the pitch black sky. He gripped his wand tightly and raced to his home, slinking through the shadows to avoid detection. His home was destroyed. Half the roof was blasted away, and the windows were blown out. Louis gritted his teeth. Louis took a moment to judge the best way to get into the house without detection, and then he crept into his side yard.

From his location crouched beneath a window he could hear voices inside, laughing. Louis slipped inside the crumbling remains of his home. He inched his way down the darkened hall towards his living room and was greeted by his worst nightmare.

Ten Death Eaters were wreaking havoc on every item in the home. A hand clasped over Louis' mouth, stifling a potential shout of shock.

"Shhhh…" a familiar voice whispered gently. Louis was released. He turned and saw none other than Professor Blackwell, looking grim and even a little angry.

"What are you doing here?" Louis hissed. Blackwell pointed to the sky above, indicating the Mark. Louis peered around the corner again. In the center of the room lay his parents' still bodies.

"Well done, Deveraux. These two have escaped us three times already," A Death Eater praised. "Come and receive your reward." Louis' eyes widened in horror. Blackwell placed a hand on his student's shoulder.

"What is it?" The professor asked. Louis glared at a tall dark haired man who wore a smug, self-satisfied smile as he rose from his languid position on the couch and approached the Death Eater who had spoken. The man extended his left arm, rolling up the sleeve of his robe. Louis watched as the masked Death Eater raised his wand.

"Morsemordre," the Death Eater hissed, and suddenly a writing black tattoo of the skull and snake appeared on Deveraux's arm.

"That man worked with my parents! He's an Auror!" Louis hissed at his professor, trying hard not to scream in rage. He gripped his wand in white knuckled fury. "He was their friend!"

The weight of Deveraux's betrayal felt like a stab to Louis. Blackwell guessed Louis' thoughts and whispered. "Don't do anything foolish, Louis. He will pay for his crimes, eventually, I swear. But now is _not_ the time for vengeance." He took a hold of Louis' shirt and started leading, more like dragging, the distraught 17 year old back the way he had come. In their struggle, Louis tripped over debris and a huge wall of shelves came crashing to the floor.

"LOUIS, RUN! JUST RUN!" Robert Blackwell shouted. The Death Eaters shouted in surprise, racing into the hall and seeing the Adult and a young man fleeing. Curses were illuminating the hall like a terrible Fourth of July display. Blackwell whirled around, his black robes billowing behind him exclaiming "Stupify!"

The two foremost Death Eaters were thrown back, unconscious, into the others, buying time for the two to escape. As the two slipped from the house, they heard the shouts grow louder, the death eaters getting closer.

Louis sprinted faster than he ever had before down the street, his teacher beside him.

"Louis!" the Familiar voices of Derek and Sarah spurred Louis on until he had passed the apparation line his family had made. The Dark haired youth spun around with his wand raised. He could see Deveraux in the lead of the pack of Death Eaters approaching. He caught the Ex- Auror's eye.

"This ain't over, you Son of a Bitch!" Louis howled in rage, firing off a warning shot, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then Blackwell grabbed his wrist and Louis was surrounded by the familiar pressure of side-along apparating.


End file.
